Karmacoma
by SalvatorEh
Summary: **PERMANENT HIATUS!** When Charlie marries Esme, Bella and Edward must learn to live together as step-siblings. The problem? They are off-limits to each other - sexually. Co-written between The Jazz Master and travelchica. AH, OOC. Rated M for you-know-what.
1. Chapter 1

**"Karmacoma"**  
**Massive Attack**

You sure you want to be with me  
I've nothing to give  
Won't lie and say this lovin's best  
Well leave us in emotional pace  
Take a walk, taste the rest  
No, take a rest

I see you digging a hole in your neighborhood  
You're crazy but you're lazy  
I need to live and I need to  
Your troubles must be seen to see through  
Money like it's paper with faces i remember  
I drink on a daily basis  
Though it subtle cools my temper  
It never cools my temper

Walking through the suburbs though not exactly lovers  
You're a couple, 'specially when your body's doubled  
Duplicate, then you wait for the next kuwait

Karmacoma, jamaica' aroma

You sure you want to be with me i've nothing to give  
Take a walk take a rest taste the rest  
Take a walk take a rest taste the rest  
Take a walk take a rest a taste of rest

Don't want to be on top of your list  
Monopoly and properly kissed  
We overcome in sixty seconds  
With the strength we have to together  
But for now, emotional ties they stay severed  
When there's trust there'll be treats  
And when we funk we'll hear beats

Karmacoma, jamaica' aroma

Deflowering my baby, aiyee my baby me  
I must be crazy, see i'm swazy  
Digging a hole in your neighborhood  
You're crazy but you're lazy, must be lazy

Don't wanna on top of your list  
Monopoly and properly kissed

Deflowering my baby, aiyee my baby me  
My baby  
Deflowering my baby, aiyee my baby me  
I must be crazy, you must be lazy

Karmacoma, what?, jamaica aroma


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, my pretties! This is an Edward/Bella fic co-written between myself and travelchica. **

**I write Bella, she writes Edward.**

**Believe me when I say its completely OOC. If that ain't your style, leave now or forever hold your shit.**

**Disclaimer: We didn't create Twilight, obviously.**

* * *

**Bella**

It was silent in my room as I sat on my bed. Too silent. To the point where my ears started ringing and I wanted to cut that shit out. It was annoying as hell.

Three flights of stairs beneath me was a fucking live and twisted version of Hell's Kitchen and Extreme Makeover morphed together.

And yet my room was silent. I was actually pleased with that. I wouldn't have to hear the shit that happened downstairs.

In front of me was a light blue strapless dress hanging from the edge of my mirror.

I _did not_ want to put it on.

Fuck it, I'd rather go out there as I was now - bra and panties, that's how I work.

I don't think Charlie would appreciate it. And while I lived under his roof I figured I ought to follow some of his rules.

Walking around half naked wasn't something he appreciated.

Biting my lip, I pushed myself off the bed and walked across the room towards the offending garment. In all honestly it was a beautiful dress, but I knew once I wore it I could never wear it again without being reminded of today.

I could survive today, as long as I had a joint before entering the realm of the Desperate Housewives.

I glanced over to my dresser, where my neat pile of illegal paraphernalia normally sat.

No joint.

Fuck.

This would be almost unbearable.

Sighing, I turned back to the outfit in front of me and slipped it on. There was only so long I could put it off before someone came in and forced me into it.

I looked fucking fantastic. My dark hair was down in soft curls around my face and my makeup was perfectly applied thanks to Alice.

The heels were next and as soon as I had them on, I rushed out of my room.

It would be a mad dash to the finish line but I wasn't the fat kid in class.

Three flights of stairs in three inch heels was a death wish begging to be granted.

Of course, I made it down safely.

On my way out, I stopped briefly by the counter and snatched Charlie's lighter and a cigarette from his pack.

I stuffed them down my shirt and continued on. I thanked God everyday for deciding to give me a big chest. It came in handy often.

If they weren't being used at the moment, they could take one for the team.

I walked out the door and glanced around, cringing at the amount of people that flooded my lawn.

It was sunny - too sunny. Forks never saw this kind of weather, and as I stared up into the clear sky I couldn't help but feel like a vampire. Who doesn't like sun?

I don't, that's who. At least not today.

Today was Charlie's wedding day... again. This time, though, I was old enough to be a part of it.

And being the bitch that I am I prayed for weeks that it would be stormed out. Unfortunately, God decided to punish me.

Everyone began to move over towards the hundreds of chairs and I figured I had better go to the guest house where the wedding party was waiting before Esme had a heart attack.

I walked in.

I wanted to walk out.

As predicted, she was having a typical freakout of hers which involved screeching like a hyena. As if the wedding couldn't continue without my presence.

Rolling my eyes, I took my place in line and ignored the man standing next to me as I slipped my arm through his. It's best to avoid eye contact with those you want to jumpfuck.

The music started and I made my way down the aisle.

Boy, it would be fucking nice to be high right about now.

I took my rehearsed place beside my new step-mommy and dazed off for the rest of the ceremony. Not like they needed my mind to be present too.

I switched the small bouquet of flowers to my left hand and hiked my dress up. It wouldn't do good to attract any unwanted attention because I skipped the last gown fitting.

Well... some attention would be nice.

I let my brown eyes wander over to Charlie's best man, looking as bored as I was. His bronze hair shined in the sunlight and the unruly mess begged for me to curl my fingers in it.

Fantasies aside, he was one hot motherfucker.

I had met him a few times. He was Esme's pride and joy. Her baby. The youngest of the sexy Cullen boys.

Charlie and Esme had been together for months but didn't care much about making sure the kiddies bonded. Each visit was ridiculously formal, as if we wouldn't be able to communicate without mommy and daddy's help. What were we, three-year-olds?

The only saving grace was that he was easy on the eyes, a nice hot piece of ass to observe while I impatiently waited for the time to pass.

Scratch that.

He was more than simply hot, he was the Oxford dictionary's definition of sex. The man could probably have any girl in Forks that he wanted.

Never mind, he did have every girl - except me.

Due to the parentals now sharing some rings and being officially married and all that shit, I was now, according to them, off-limits to the sexgod.

Untouchable.

The Virgin Mary.

To be honest, I was surprised I wasn't forced to wear a fucking chastity belt.

The gorgeous man-whore and his siblings were now my stepbrothers, and I couldn't do a thing to any of them that would be deemed inappropriate. I would be subjected to listening to the satisfied noises coming from their rooms at 3am while I laid awake in sexual frustration.

I made a mental note to find a fuck buddy of my own.

I went through a list in my head, a slightly disgusted look on my face as I thought about what Forks offered.

Mike would be too willing and eager, and I didn't feel like getting drooled on again.

Ben cried too much during sex, and that just killed my buzz.

Laurent was a little too kinky for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm in for all sorts of crazy shit. Give me some leather and chains and I'll be your momma.

But when the guy puts my underwear on and attempts to mount me, I'm outta there.

As I continued to think back on my list I couldn't help but feel it was quite pathetic. But when you're stuck in a small ass town like Forks, its take it or leave it.

James was the only one that provided decent satisfaction without any bad or weird strings attached. Once the after-party bombed, I would have to give him a call.

I glanced back over to my forbidden love-boy and caught him staring at me.

.......Hot.

I could've stood there like that all day. Unfortunately, a sharp elbow to my gut knocked me from the delicious eye sex.

The last thing I saw before I looked away was a cocky smirk cross his perfect features, and I wanted to wipe it off his face with my mouth. Esme was looking at me expectantly, and I didn't know what else to do than give her a blank stare back.

What the fuck did she want?

Oh.

Ring.

Right.

It took everything I had to reach out and drop it in her pale hand.

The urge to snatch it back and take off out of there was overwhelming, but for appearance's sake, I resisted. No need to make people think I'm psycho.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. And by smoothly, I mean there was no more inappropriate staring and mind fucking. I would have to keep my distance from him if I had any intention of following mommy and daddy's rules.

Everyone floated away afterwards and grouped together in the giant backyard that was now part of my permanent home. Despite having so much space, I felt suffocated.

I needed a smoke.

I walked over to the large table set up with the food, my heels digging deep into the earth so much that they really weren't heels anymore. I stopped and glanced around inconspicuously before reaching down the front of my dress and pulling out a cigarette and the lighter I had nabbed off the kitchen counter earlier. Daddy didn't approve of the smoking.

I was fucking stressed and this was my release.

Daddy could go to hell.

I lit up, taking a deep drag and letting it fill my lungs with satisfaction. The ridiculously large cake sat in front of me, begging to be destroyed.

Anyone have a dog?

I glared at it, as if it were the root of all my issues with this sham of a marriage.

Sure, no one forced me to move to Forks, but it was that or travel constantly whilst being ignored by my pathetic excuse for a mother.

I hated travelling, and I hated my mother.

Forks was the better option.

That goddamn cake was still asking for it, though.

I took another drag.

I felt someone beside me.

Oh, _hell_ no.

"What the fuck do you want, Edward?"

* * *

AN: OOOoOoOOoOooo... okay, not really exciting, but it's what you get. Review even if you disliked it, and tell me WHHYYY. No immature flames 'cause I block that shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**So a CRAPLOAD of hits and Author/Story alert picks but only 2 reviews.. that makes Edward sad, people.**

**Here's the next chapter! Written by the amazing travelchica who rocks my socks. Seriously. **

**Shout out to Rosie on this one!! I 3 you too, girl.**

**Off we go...**

* * *

**Edward**

Wedding, wedding, wedding. I swear, if I hear that fucking word after today I'll kill the person who says it.

That's all I've heard from mother for months; planning, fittings, tasting, talking; all for one day where everyone just gets drunk and lies to each other – not my idea of fun. Well, most days it would be; all depends on the people. And these people suck.

I glanced around the dining room looking for the alcohol.

I needed a stiff drink and a quick fuck, where the hell was Jessica?

It couldn't all be outside, could it?

Outside; great, the one place I did not want to go. My yard had been taken over by people I hadn't seen in years and people I didn't want to see for years more. His family was there of course. Swans; more like ugly ducklings. Except the new dear sister; she may as well be a fucking nun as off limits as she was now.

I was headed to the alcohol when my soon to be step-dad caught be for a quick man to man chat. Like he knew how to be a man; well maybe, but he wasn't my father. I already had one of those, and one was more then enough.

Nothing I did had anything to do with either father figures.

I stood undiscerning and zoned out. Or rather let my mind wander over the things I'd rather be doing.

He rambled on about commitment and wanting to do right by Mother. Like I cared what the two of them did; so long as they both kept out of my business and kept it down at night and any other time.

By the time I actually started paying attention to what was happening I was already walking towards the front of the audience – not guests; after all this was a freak show, panto. Comedy of Errors had nothing on this.

I was staring too, right at the front of my dear sister's dress. Well right down her dress with my height advantage. Man her boobs were amazing; they were screaming to be touched, or at the very least stared at.

They bounced as she walked.

I had to think of something else to distract my mind from her tits. To stop the threatening hard on; an uninvited guest at this wedding. Got it – Emmett in tighty whities, Emmett in tighty whities….

My bone head of a brother was right across from me too. No doubt copping an eye full as best her could.

God he was a jerk; he'd taught me everything I knew, but he was still a jerk.

I looked at him and nodded my head to the restricted pussy next to me. He'd know what I meant. We'd spent enough time discussing our soon to be sister and the things we wouldn't be able to do to her, usually over a few bottles of beers.

Every time she's visited she's set my cock off twitching. And every time I'd fuck Lauren or Jessica or some other random chick just to keep from jacking off to images of her naked. Not that I'd seen those, not that I hadn't tried; well not hard anyway. I mean come on, jacking off; who was I, Mike Newton? I could have any girl I wanted.

Oh, sister.

Geez, fuck this. Guess the saying was true; forbidden fruit and all that old crap.

God, I wondered how she tasted. Every part of her.

She caught me staring. No doubt she caught me smirking. I offered her a quick, cockier smirk

Then…

Rings? Huh, what? Charlie mumbled something about a ring, but my mind was too was too wrapped up in what I wanted to do to his dear daughter's body.

As I reached in my pocket and brushed against my semi-hard dick, my head glanced up and searched for Jessica in the audience. A quick wink and she would be all mine wherever I could get to quickest when this charade was over.

Sickness and health. Man and wife. Kiss the bride. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

If I hadn't been raised better I would have ran out of there like a bat out of hell grabbing the closest piece of ass on the way.

I walked Her back up the aisle, my eyes back on those bouncing, swaying, untouchable tits.

I needed a drink.

The bar was steady with people all smiling and drinking; the liars and the drunks.

I'd have no trouble getting a drink. A flick of the wrist and the bar wench was pouring.

My poison was quick and slick. Jack; straight over ice. And it had to be Jack, no cheap imitations; unlike the women I'd screwed in the past

As if on cue a skinny, skanky arm slipped in to mine as I tossed back the smooth liquid and nodded for another.

I didn't want her right now. I needed her, but want and need where two different things. Primal urge was a whole other thing.

Her hand ran down my chest and my cock did its own thing as it was starting to rise to an occasion all of its own.

Damn her. The fucking sister started this with her 'touch me, look at me, imagine me' breasts. Damn her father too and his stupid marriage proposal. And damn Mother for accepting and needing to have a respectable life. This was the twenty first century; living in sin wasn't a crime. From what I could see living in sin looked like a damn good time.

I saw the cock teasing sister stumble towards the cake in those fucking sexy heels. Her in those heels - and nothing else - crossed my mind. The dig of those heels in my ass as I gave it to her...

Forbidden fruit should have stayed in the warmer climates of Arizona or wherever her mother was gonna travel too.

She had her back to me but I swear her hand slipped down her dress then the tell tale cloud of smoke surrounded her. Perhaps Sister wasn't such Nun material after all. If she smoked, did she blow?

Jessica's hand had wandered lower now and was threatening to dip into my pants. I knew this girl could blow and _would_ blow me anytime. Her eyes were pleading, her hands dipping lower and her lips moist.

This was too easy. _She_ was too easy.

I slipped my arm out of her grip and winked. "Later…I should go talk to the new kid." I growled into her ear barely grazing her cheek with my lips. Had to keep the back up safe and happy, never knew when it would be needed.

Crossing the lawn was like crossing a mine field. Everyone wanted to smile or talk to me. Everyone had something nice to say about the step father or how lucky Mother was. 'Perfect family' 'so perfect' 'lovely day'. One more cliché and I was going to explode and not from sexual frustration.

I needed another drink; the first two failed to take the edge off. Where were the penguins with the trays when you needed them? Looks like I was going without, for now at least.

Escaping the land mines of cliché throwing audience members, I moved closer to the cake. I was waiting for Martha Stewart to jump out of it. It was large enough to contain her and a few other cougars. Not that I had anything against older women - a few had taught me some great tricks in the past.

Her cigarette filled the air. Bet daddy didn't know the little angel smoked, it was driving me mad knowing what else she did. Why it should bother me? Making me wonder was driving me mad too; I didn't want to admit I hated being told no. Actually I'd never been told no, or had it made perfectly clear I couldn't have something; I shouldn't have her, not couldn't.

That was the difference.

I was a Cullen. I could have anything I wanted.

I was Edward. I could have any woman I wanted.

This whole step-sibling crap was going to fuck with my head and my cock.

She spoke first. The language that came out that mouth; scratch that – _that_ mouth.

The occasion in my pants rose again and I wasn't about to hide it over here hidden by the Martha Stewart on Meth-style Wedding cake.

If only she'd look. The look on her face would be a picture.

"Now, now, no need for that kind of language, Bella." I said without looking at her. Instead I eyed the guests behind the cake from Hell. Most were Forks residents, most of the girls were ex-Cullen conquests and most of them hoping for repeat performances.

"We're all family here." I scoffed and turned to look at her. "Unfortunately."

I didn't care which way she took that. I didn't want her as a sister. I just wanted her. Naked, screaming and with me making her that way. On top or not, I didn't care. The things I could do to her...

"Nice dress." I should know - I'd been staring at it almost constantly for the past hour. It would look perfect hitched up around her waist or crumbled on the floor somewhere.

My eyes looked her up and down and again came to rest on her tits.

God, I loved the height advantage.

"You know there has to be house rules. We all keep to them. Nothing too strict and just between us Cullens." I nodded to her but my eyes never left those alabaster colored mounds held together in her far too decent dress. She needed less coverage, no coverage.

She was no Cullen. That was for sure. Too 'sound of music' and nun-like to be a Cullen.

"More like codes than anything else. So we don't cross swords so to speak." I wondered how much made sense to her. I wasn't about to come out and say it and risk the cigarette being a bad girl act that sent her running to her new mommy and sheriff daddy. The last thing I needed was the Cullen Sex life laid bare. Jazz and Em wouldn't take to kindly to the scrutiny either.

"The main thing Bella….Not on the piano!"

That was no joke. Nothing about my piano was a joke and no girl ever got near it. That was the only place I never fucked, or let anyone else fuck with or on.

Funny how at that moment I had a great mental image of her against the piano, not on it but very, very close. For that the heels would have to go, I was taking no chances.

I smirked again. Fuck, these images just kept coming.

Jessica - or whoever it was going to be - was going to get it hard.

* * *

**Wooooo, ok, who else has a mental image of Bella on the piano?**

**'Nuff said.**

**Review... and Bella and Edward will make sweet, sweet music together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back.. again!**

**I just want to point out that the updates probably won't be as often as they are now.. we're pretty excited about this so all we're thinking is WRITE, WRITE, WRITE....**

**I loooove every single review, guys. Reviews make me (and Edward) happy. Don't you want a happy Eddie?**

**Someone said they already wrote a fic similar to this but hasn't posted it? Hey, as long as its not word for word feel free to post it...**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Bella**

Remember when I said I wanted to destroy the cake?

The urge is still there, trust me.

Except this time I wanted to wipe it all over Edward's body and then lick it off slowly with my tongue.

Oooh, baby.

He drove me insane. I couldn't stand in the same room as him without getting horny as hell.

I wonder if he knew what he did to me, and if he had any idea of the naughty thoughts that plagued my mind.

I made the mistake of looking up at him, and soon found myself with graphic mental images of shit that we could be doing instead of being subjected to this crap.

If only daddy could see what I was thinking...

I had only stayed two nights in the grand house that was now my own, and already I had found dozens of spots that needed to be christened.

The cigarette hung loosely between my fingers and I tipped the end of it with my thumb before bringing it back to my lips. I didn't take my eyes off him. Couldn't, rather. This 'fuck me now' look that he was sporting was dragging me in to the depths of sibling hell.

His topaz eyes were roaming, never lingering on one area of my body for too long. He was drinking in the sight of me and the mere thought of that sent shivers down my spine.

The tousled mop of bronze hair fell into his eyes and I resisted the urge to brush it aside. God, I wanted to touch him.

Like, _really_ touch him. Run my hand down his chest and take a squeeze of that fine ass hidden in the dress pants.

Fuck, was he talking? I didn't even notice.

His mouth was moving but all I could picture was his lips on my skin.

House rules? Crossing swords?

Yeah, one big happy family.

Christ, did he really think I was that much of a dirty whore? Sure, all of the brothers were fuckable, no denying that. But to sleep with all of them? Not my thing.

I was no fucking angel, but I had my limits.

If you didn't have limits, you were no better than the sleazy prostitute on the corner of Riverview and 8th in Port Angeles.

There was something too personal about sleeping with brothers.

Besides, I was sure Alice and Rosalie would tear me limb from limb if I even entertained that thought.

Ali and Rose - the two hottest bitches that Forks ever produced. Hometown hotties.

But they had nothing on me.

Arizona bred a whole different breed of hotness.

I watched as his eyes lowered to my chest, a smirk crossing my face in amusement. They were almost completely covered, thanks to the modest dress Esme picked out. I'll give her this - it was classy. The only revealing thing about it was where it cut off mid-thigh. A good amount of leg showed, and I wish I was able to find a way to tease the bastard with it.

I think Adam and Eve were in the right. So what if they created the Original Sin?

Forbidden fruit was the tastiest.

I took the opportunity while he was distracted to let my eyes roam down his body.

The cut of his suit spelled money. Esme was the rich one in the marriage, so of course her boys would be dressed to perfection. She accepted nothing less.

Oh, hello there, Mr. Penis.

Eddie boy had a boner, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me.

Mommy dearest wouldn't like her tailored pants pitching a tent in the middle of her after party.

Too bad I didn't have a camera. I would totally blackmail the fucker.

I licked my lips as I let my mind wander with various fantasies. One of which involved that grand piano of his.

My eyes shot back up to his face.

What?

Doth my ears deceive me?

Did he just say 'no piano'?

What a bitch!

_You prize that piece of wood too much, baby. Fuckin' live a little._

I planned for my next fuck to be right on top of it. Let him play on the keys where I screwed James senseless. That would really piss him off.

And it was worth it, because then he would keep his distance. And distance meant life in the Cullen home would actually be semi-normal, which was as best as it was going to get. I would still get the perverted looks from his brothers, but at least I had some kind of resistance against them

Edward made me weak in the knees, and I hated that shit.

Every time he undressed, I wanted to be the one taking his clothes off.

Every time he took a shower, I wanted to join him.

Every time he fucked another disposable cunt, I wanted to be in her place.

It was pathetic and screamed of desperation, but that was the shit life that I now led.

If our parents actually thought that it would remain strictly platonic between the two of us, they were horribly fucking wrong. Ever since our first meeting I knew he was going to be trouble.

Trouble that I wanted.

"Don't worry, stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours, _brother._"

I spat the last word with as much sarcasm as I possibly could. He was far from being a sibling figure in my eyes. Siblings didn't want to fuck each other.

This was the twisted way that Forks worked its magic.

It was the typical big city bullshit in a run down town. Housewives with nothing better to do in their spare time than gossip about the latest social climbing, gold-digging tramp.

Except this time my father was the tramp, and I was the mutt that he produced.

We were this month's entertainment.

Marrying into money when you had none had its advantages, but the whispered rumours behind your back was almost fucking unbearable. I wanted to set fire to their cheap imitation wannabe-Prada handbags and shove dirt in their perfectly made up faces. They deserved nothing less.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

Fuck that shit, words _did_ hurt.

I wasn't about to sit back and take it like a pussy.

I was a vengeful bitch.

They lived the pathetic perfect lie just like everyone else in this disgusting town.

I watched them as they snuck Bailey's into their morning coffee. Their lives were as fucked up as was humanly possible.

I took another drag from my cigarette and sighed, my eyes narrowing as the smoke billowed around my face.

Time would pass, and they would soon be bored with picking apart the marriage. But I would never be considered a true Cullen. I would always be Isabella Swan, the daughter of the money hungry police chief.

I shifted my weight onto my other hip and felt my body brush up against Edward's ever so slightly. I felt an overwhelming desire to grab onto his obnoxious striped blue tie and drag him off to the nearest room for a good, hard fuck. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Unfortunately, daddy's voice sounded through my head and if I didn't want to be shipped back to Arizona or wherever the fuck my mother was, I would have to play by his rules.

God, I fucking hate rules.

I felt like a caged animal that was tortured on a daily basis.

It was like a sick, twisted version of _When Animals Attack_.

Because sooner or later that was going to be me if I couldn't get a finger on the drop dead sexy ass Cullen playboy standing right next to me.

I took the last drag my cigarette had to offer and tossed it on the grass, putting it out with the toe of my shoe.

Someone bumped into me then and I whipped around sporting the bitchiest look I could muster. I was ready to tear this asshole a new one.

It was a waiter, half the height of me but twice my size. He was a goddamn Hobbit. Who the fuck found these people?

He stumbled over an apology and I ignored him, taking the last champagne glass off of his tray.

"Fuck off, you little troll."

I let him off easy.

It wasn't vodka but it would have to do for now.

I took a sip and let it slide smoothly down my throat. If there was anything I could count on, it was alcohol.

To Alcohol: the cause of, and solution to, all of life's fucked up and disgustingly twisted problems that plauged us on a daily basis.

Forks had a new slogan.

Well, they already had the mascots, so why not?

I looked back over at my step-brother.

A dirty thought crossed my mind then and I couldn't help but toss my head back and groan in delight.

If I couldn't have him, at least I could torment the shit out of him.

I knew he would run off to some tramp like Jessica or Lauren and it irritated me to no end. Everyone else could have him except for me.

In a way, it was insulting.

I was no innocent little thing like my father believed.

I turned, pressing my body full against his side and ran my hand down his thigh.

I leaned in, my full lips precariously close to his skin and whispered seductively in his ear, my voice low and husky.

I knew that shit would drive him crazy.

"By the way, that lovely piano of yours?"

I paused, for dramatic effect of course.

"...Consider it violated."

I squeezed his thigh, the edges of my fingers lightly brushing his erection, and walked away.

* * *

**Good? Bad? AWFUL? I wasn't impressed with my writing in this chapter so I won't be surprised if you weren't either! REVIEW and travelchica will bring you another beautifully twisted Eddie POV ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd just like to say that we are amazed with the amount of Story Alerts/Favourites.. its fantastic. We love you, too!**

**Shout out to Arabella16... I loved your review. Its what I was going for, and I'm glad someone picked up on it :) You should get Edward in the mail in roughly a week. Teehee.**

**Let's see... can I ask for... 15 reviews for this chapter? Pwease?**

**Its travelchica back again with an amazing Edward POV chappie.**

**

* * *

**

Edward

The way she dealt with that penguin with the drinks tray made me smile. If her mouth could be that dirty in public it only made my mind think about how dirty she could be in private.

Fuck I wanted her, in private or public I really didn't care.

Even the asshole penguin checked her out as he stumbled away from her. I wanted to kick him into the mud. I wanted to punch him in the face, hard and stop him from ever looking at her again. It shouldn't have bothered me the way he looked at her; I'd been looking at her like that all afternoon. But no, it did bother me, it bothered me that anyone could and would look at her. Was I jealous?

No fucking way. I didn't get jealous, no way. And there was no way I would get jealous because some fucking creep eyed up my dear 'sister'.

Even the word made me sneer. I disguised it by continuing to glare at the troll reject.

She was talking and I wasn't listening. I was still wrapped up in beating the asshole to death and my mind was still replaying the things I wanted to do to her dirty mouth.

She mentioned the piano and suddenly that was my main focus. The piano with her and I naked on it. Geez, I was going to violate my own fucking rule and her.

Violate. The exact same word she used.

Maybe both our minds were just as dirty.

She was leaning towards me, in public, at our parent's wedding; what the fuck was she doing?

Not that I was about to protest her actions.

The words she spoke went in one ear and out the other. All I was aware of was her hand on my thigh. And its direction.

Did she just brush past my cock?

My breath caught in my throat. She had brushed past my cock and man I wanted more.

Go on, reach out and grab it. Put you hands in my pants and grab it. My mind was screaming.

Then she walked away. This little cock tease walked away from me.

Who did she think she was walking away from me?

What that her game? If that was a game, then the game was so on.

---Three weeks later---

Wedding bliss had been nothing but hell since Mother and her new husband had come back from their little honeymoon two weeks ago.

Not that the time away had been heaven, in fact, far from it.

After her cock tease the little bitch had been almost a nun, as far as I was concerned anyway.

I hadn't been.

After sister Bella's little incident in the garden I had fucked Jessica's few brains out that evening then kicked her out with the obligatory piece of wedding cake.

Over night guests complicate things. Girls get clingy and expect more during the daylight hours. Screw and then and escort them out, it was my motto; I was a gentleman after all.

And I hated to share my bed.

Who wants to know another's nocturnal habits or what some of these girls look like in the morning? No thanks!

I'd caught Bella a few times in the morning. Her sweats with more holes then material and that t shirt; white and thinning, her hair all over looking like she'd spent the last few hours fucking instead of sleeping. It was hard to keep the morning wood from jumping her right there on the breakfast counter.

That was another location I'd added to my 'fuck Bella' place list. The list was growing steadily.

While the parental units were away the players must play. And play we did. In that week we should have installed a revolving door on the front of the house, or at the very least, my bedroom door.

I had a different girl morning, noon and evening.

Ok, maybe I exaggerate a little, but the point is I could have it if I wanted to. My cell never stopped beeping.

I had it down to fine art; my fuck buddy organizing. Jessica was always my fall back girl, and all the other girls just fell into place. I needed it now that _she_ was living under the same roof.

Her underwear was in the laundry room. Not that I minded. From her sexy barely-there G-strings to her teasing white cotton panties… Everything about her was fucking with my head and my cock.

Thank god we didn't have to share a bathroom. I couldn't handle smelling her fragrance in the shower. It was bad enough catching her scent when she moved passed me.

It made my loins burn with wanting her. If she came too close to me I had to move away, and quick. My cock had one thing on its mind and that was her.

By the time mother and Chief got back I'd managed to almost stay away from her.

Then they decided family dinners and bonding time was what the family unit needed. The only bonding I wanted to do with her could not be done at the dinner table.

Scratch that and add dinner table to the list. We just wouldn't need the audience.

Dinner with the parental units was like the Spanish inquisition; who, what, why, where, when? Geez, seriously, like my mother could cope knowing that much about the ins and outs and ins and outs of her three growing boys' lives.

Of course, like good boys we spilled out lies. As far as Mother knew we were all the next in line for Sainthood. I suspected the Chief was a little more up on the comings and goings of the house, the cars, the pool house, the shed, the – well lets just say that list was a growing one too. Three boys in a small town, we had to keep it interesting.

By day five for the torture over lamb, Mother had already asked about Alice and Jasper. He squirmed, he um, he ah and finally he excused himself. Pussy, like he couldn't just answer that they were friends. Friends with benefits, perks, need…friends nonetheless.

By day 7 poor Emmett was on the spit to be roasted. And boy was his a sorry tale.

Emmett was whipped completely and utterly. He'd fallen empty head over size 11 feet for the town hottie, well one of them, the bitch queen herself: Rosalie 'Fuck Me Hard But Don't Mess Up My Hair' Hale. For years she's been one of his hordes of harlots, in the past few months it had changed. Call it graduation fear or the fear of losing a good pussy, Emmett wanted her - all of her and only her.

He had taught me and Jasper all we knew about the Fuck And Ditch Them rules; never twice in three days, never call out their names, don't call them let them call you, don't drive to get them make them come to you, never drive them home….The rules where like fucking commandments handed down from the God of Fuck Buddies himself. When Emmett stopped and went cold turkey for one pussy Jazz and I about died.

When he sat there at day 7 of the bonding dinners he just said he was waiting for the right girl. I almost choked on my filet mignon. Geez, I'd never had a chance to tap the hot ass that was Rosie but I was pretty sure she couldn't be worth giving up all pussy for.

When my turn came I was sat opposite the Cock Tease herself in her demure button down shirt.

Anything but demure, as the roundness of her tits sat straight in my line of sight.

It was Chicken Gordon Bleu and day 9 of post-honeymoon marital bliss.

The subtle touches and neck snuggling almost put me off sex permanently, let alone the food.

It was the chief who asked me if I had anyone special waiting for me when school started back up. I smiled and tilted my head to him with a cocky grin aimed more at Bella then the chief.

"I play the field." I said popping some food in my mouth and making a show of chewing it, "I'm only young once, huh?"

I dared him to give me the safe sex talk. I mean fuck him, my father may be an ass but he was a doctor for fuck sakes. I know what reproduction was before I knew what a hard on was. I had a bigger stash of condoms then a fucking Trojan shipment to a frat house.

He didn't say anything and mother just laughed. 'Boys will be boys' had always been her motto.

No one asked innocent sister anything. Little miss driven snow was obviously above the parentals ideas of sex and fucking.

I had to know. I had to know everything about her.

It was the day after my own inquisition. After dinner when then the detainees and the captors left I helped her take the dishes in to the kitchen to load the dishwasher.

Walking in to her bent over at the dishwasher almost blew me right there. It took several deep breaths and thoughts of Emmett in Speedos to stop me jumping her over the gravy covered dishes.

That skirt barely covered her firm ass as she bobbed over the dishes. And I knew her shirt was tight enough to threaten to pop.

I was staring. My cock was growing and my mind was wandering as it added various kitchen locations to the list.

When she stood and turned my eyes went straight to those amazing tits as I moved towards the sink to dump the dishes.

I hadn't really spoken to her since she'd felt me up by the cake at the reception. I wasn't complaining, that brief touch would have done wonders if I ever needed jack off material. As it was I just served to tease me even more with the memories.

"You were spared with the inquisition, I see?" I said, dropping the dishes into the sink and rinsing them

I was domesticated, occasionally. I mean, I knew how to use the appliances for things other then sexual props.

"You know, if I'd have been heading the interrogation you'd have been tied down." I laughed, collecting my few dishes. "Spread and tied."

She was still bent over, that perfect ass all bobbing about and screaming to be spanked.

Spanking and screaming. Her screaming and me spanking, God my imagination was running away with me. I may need a quick call to Jessica.

I stepped up to her, my hard cock clearly stretching out of my suddenly uncomfortable jeans, inches from her firm ass. Leaning over her I carefully rubbed it against her ass slowly so as not to topple us both into the dishes.

Placing the dish into the rack I grazed my mouth and words against her ear as I continued to rub my covered cock against her covered ass.

My words floated past her ear, almost a whisper.

"So, the kitchen?" I questioned. "Would you like to violate that too?"

I shot up quickly. I wasn't sure that I could control myself to be that close and that turned on. I turned on my heel and bolted from the kitchen, reaching for my phone in my restricted pocket as I went.

Speed dial was a God send. I never memorized numbers.

One ring.

"Jessica. Now."

And I flipped it shut, already on the stairs to my room.

* * *

**B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. Review, and the kitchen counter will be violated too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baaack again with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I was away from Thursday to Monday and had no computer/internet access and therefore couldn't write or upload. But I got busy today and wrote this out pretty quick, so I hope its still good!**

**Thanks to everyone who R&R and who Favourite Story/Story Alerted us. We love it :)**

**I _almost _got 15 reviews! It was soooo close, people! Let's go for another 15, okay?**

* * *

**Bella**

Three long weeks of intense sexual tension was enough to drive a girl fucking mad.

Which, to be honest, didn't really have an affect on me since I was already practically insane. You couldn't be in the right mind to actually choose to live with the Cullen's.

The first week after the wedding was the worst. Esme and daddy skipped off to their honeymoon in France and that left me alone in the house with three hormonal teenage boys that ogled me like a tempting slice of cherry cheesecake that wasn't baked for them. Edward was the hardest to bear - the man had some slutty girl in his bed every night and I had to listen to it. You'd think with as much money as Esme had that the walls would be a little more soundproof than a piece of paper.

Even headphones didn't clear out the sound entirely. No matter how loud I blasted my music I could still hear the steady thumping in the room above me.

Oh, fucking yes. I was most unfortunately situated directly beneath my beloved brother's bedroom.

Thank you, Esme.

It was some kind of twisted karma that, in a way, I deserved. I hadn't exactly been a good girl at our parent's wedding, and this was payback. I had called James a few times but no matter the time or place, we seemed to be conveniently interrupted while in the middle of our naughty duties. It was frustrating beyond belief.

So, in an attempt to somehow make amends, I kept my distance from Edward and played the good little sister. I spoke to him only when needed and dressed conservatively whenever he was sure to be around. In my head I decided that if I channeled the inner alter girl that he would take it a little easy on my ears. Maybe then I could get at least a few hours of shut eye each night.

I was _so_ wrong.

If it was even possible, it got worse. He started calling them in the mornings and afternoons as well. Sometimes I would even run into them when I got up to take a shower.

Lauren's chipper "Hello!" only received a "Fuck off!" in response.

No way was I being civil with anyone who shared Edward's bed the night before.

It was like they stomped all over my goddamn territory and I couldn't do shit about it.

I had thought several times about somehow breaking up his daily rendezvous, but before I could think of something clever enough the week was over and our delightful parents returned.

He eased up after that. They were still coming over, but at the very least, it wasn't every single night.

I could deal with that.

Barely.

I hardly saw him after Esme and daddy came back, and they provided a good distraction for once. My only issue was their fucking grand new idea for dinner time. What used to be an every man for himself activity, was now a family social. We were all forced to sit at the dinner table and eat together as our parents took turns investigating our lives. Thankfully daddy never dared to question me. Heck, for once his idea that I was the Virgin Queen was actually a good thing. It would be insulting to question my honour.

Psssssshhhhhhhh.

The boys, on the other hand, weren't so lucky.

Each night was a different witness on the stand. They were questioned until they had nothing left to say.

I kind of felt bad for Jasper and Emmett, despite dealing with their naughty stares that they still continued to cast my way when mommy and daddy weren't looking.

One day I managed to corner one of them long enough for an interrogation.

The hallway closet wasn't exactly a prime setting for what I was intending with the dramatic talk, but it would have to do. Everywhere else could be walked in on unexpectedly.

Even my room.

If that isn't a disturbing thought, I don't know what is.

So I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in through the door. It was dark inside but light filtered in through the frame and I could still make out his face.

Yeah, he was fucking hot.

"Jazz," I whispered. No need to take chances by flipping out and yelling. I wouldn't exactly be secret agent quality then.

"Yes, love? Wait, listen, before you get all hot and bothered, I just want to say that a closet isn't necessary for this kind of sibling love. My room would be much more appro-"

I cut him off by punching him in the arm.

Jasper had a dirty mouth but now wasn't the time for it.

"Shut up. Listen, do you think you and Em could fucking cut out the stalker stares? Its not helping anyone and one of these times you're going to get caught. Now, I like you, which is why I'm warning you. But fucking mess with me and I can get daddy to ground you to your room and your cellphone confiscated. I'm pretty sure Alice would get frustrated and move on to someone else soon enough."

It was a low blow but it was the only thing I had on him. Working the virgin charm and conjuring a few lies would be as easy as Jessica. He knew I could make it happen.

I saw his eyes narrow a bit and a fucking sexy look cross his face.

"Darling, I love it when you talk dirty. But I consider myself warned."

At least he was smart enough to understand, and now I wouldn't have to worry about getting horny at the dinner table.

Unless Edward had other plans, of course.

I only realized then how close Jasper's face was to mine, and how our bodies were pressed up against each other in the small space.

It was quiet then and we just stared at each other.

"Oh, fuck it." I said.

I wrapped my fingers in his blond hair and pulled him to me so our lips met. It was rough, fast and hot. Just the way I liked it. His tongue snaked into my mouth without asking for permission. Christ, he didn't need permission, he was fucking _Jasper._I felt his hands roam my body before coming to a rest on my ass, cupping it before lifting me up and pressing me roughly against the wall. The skirt I was wearing got hiked up in the process and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his body. I should've stopped it then and there, but the desire to continue was too overwhelming. My fingernails raked down his back and I tried pulling him impossibly closer, wanting to be as near to him as I could. He moaned into my mouth and it sent shivers down my spine. Fucking hot.

His soft hands massaged my thigh and moved slowly upwards and I could feel myself becoming immediately aroused. The boy knew his stuff.

But before he could go any further, the warning bells went off in my head. I couldn't let it get out of control, which had already happened.

I let my hands drop from his hair and onto his shoulders, pressing against them as I had no room to back away. He knew what I meant, although not fully understanding all my reasoning's behind it.

I wanted to fuck Jasper, I ain't gonna lie. But not only was there a no-touching rule between us thanks to our parents, I had my own personal rule about not sleeping with brothers. I had to respect that. If I planned on sleeping with any of them, it would be Edward.

Edward.

Fuck.

If I decided to sleep with Jasper, I would never fuck Edward.

And I wanted Edward more.

"Shit," I muttered. For more reasons than one.

Jasper rested his forehead on my shoulder and gently eased me to the ground. He planted a soft kiss there before backing away.

I ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it out before adjusting my skirt to its appropriate place.

"Okay, so, remember what I said." I cleared my throat, attempting to regain some of my former composure. After being molested by Jasper in a closet, it was hard to suppress the giddiness.

He only smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement. The fucking bastard looked cocky.

"And don't fucking say anything about this to anyone!"

I now fully understood the power of his southern charm.

Nodding once, I ducked out of the closet discreetly.

That evening at dinner would be a test on how honest he truly was.

I sat down at my designated spot directly across from him, eyeing him suspiciously as we filled out plates and began to eat.

But each time he looked at me it was with a schoolboy innocence.

Well, at least the fucker could keep his word.

Tonight was Edward's night to be interrogated by our parents. I feigned indifference as he answered each question with an arrogant tone to his voice, but I couldn't possibly be listening any harder than I was. I was too fucking involved, I needed to know everything.

Soon it was all over and my turn to clear the dishes and load them in the washer. Oddly enough, Edward stayed to help.

Was this some sort of twisted torment that he was putting me through?

I ignored him and walked into the kitchen, rinsing the plates before reaching down and placing them in the washer. I heard him enter behind me and stood up, turning to face him. I was about to protest his polite actions before I noticed his gaze drop to my chest.

Typical.

He was only here to get an eyeful.

I watched him as he rinsed off the plates in his hand, taking them from him when he was done and ignoring his questions. I turned and bent over again, fitting them into the washer where they belonged. I was about to stand up when I felt him press up against me from behind, my breath catching in my throat.

The fucker was horny as hell.

And boy did I want to be the one to satisfy _that_ fucking need.

Apparently I missed a plate because he leaned even closer and placed the dish into the rack, rubbing himself against me as he did so.

Good lord, I wanted to take him right then and there.

This was the true payback for fucking with him on the wedding day.

I couldn't help but let a small moan slip past my lips.

His mouth brushed against my ear and I wanted to turn my head to claim it with mine.

I fucking wanted to violate the kitchen _now_, you greedy bastard.

And in a flash he was gone.

What the fuck?

I took a moment to collect myself before slamming the dishwasher door shut.

Grabbing my cell from the counter top, I dialed James' number that I had memorized from months of booty calls.

There was only so much sexual frustration a girl could take in one day.

Barely a ring later he picked up.

"James, I'm coming over now."

I shut the phone with a snap and grabbed my purse and keys before heading out the door.

* * *

**It was a bit of a filler chapter.. but the stuff in there is important. The ending is kind of a repeat of last chapter, but it was supposed to mimic what Edward did. Review, and they'll violate the kitchen soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, you little freaks.**

**Jokes - you're all amazing. Especially those who review. You make our day so much brighter.**

**Here's the Carlisle chapter that so many of you have PM'd me about. It was in the works before we even posted this story so its not a coincidence.**

**Someone asked about why Jasper would fool around with Bella when he's with Alice.**

**Answer: Jazzy and Ali are fuck buddies. Nothing more. At most, they screw each other on a regular basis, unlike most of his girls.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward**

You know, as fathers go mine was OK. He was supportive, (kind of) around and overall, he was OK. He didn't drink and beat on us which is always a plus. I guess.

As a kid he was there for the big things like birthdays and Christmas. In fact, he was kind of like good china in poor houses; you know, taken out on special occasions. It wasn't like he was a permanent fixture or anything.

As husbands went, turns out he was pretty shitty.

As a boyfriend he was apparently just as bad and switched partners more than country dancers at a hoe down.

Makes me wonder what I'll be like. I already know I can't do the boyfriend thing. And I'm pretty sure I'd suck as a husband. Fuck, I can't even stick to one girl for a week. I'd probably fail at them all, but man... think of the fun

Well, for all of his faults he was still my creator, and my brothers and I owed him somewhat regular visits.

The divorce wasn't exactly amicable. No; the screaming, shouting, crying and throwing clothes and belongings around that my mother had done had made it a messy affair. Of course, Dr. Carlisle had tried to smooth things over with gifts; there was the Tiffany bracelet, the new car, the clothes and finally he had tried to tempt her away on a romantic, private island getaway.

I couldn't remember the last time my parents had had dinner alone together. Nevermind being away for a few weeks with no one else to distract them from why they didn't spend time together and why they hated each other.

Guess that was why they had kids; perfect distraction.

It hadn't taken the genius of Jasper to figure out why mother cried and shredded the wedding album and why father left one day and didn't come back. We all knew he had multiple girlfriends spread from Port Angeles to Nantucket – Doctors, it seems, have a nurse in every hospital. Who knew that been a doctor was like serving in the navy?

I guess dear Mother put up with it until he slipped up big time and got one of his groupies knocked up.

Fucking hypocrite.

He's handed out condoms to Em, Jazz and I like candy, but forgot to glove it himself before he dipped into a pool of self-fulfillment.

Certainly made me more cautious about wearing a rubber every time, no matter what. Just because I was my father's son, it didn't mean I had to repeat all of his mistakes, now did it?

Though he did clean up his own mess, much to his own credit and self congratulations when it all came out; what a good boy. However, it was dear mother that found the receipt of the little procedure that had made the problem go away. Fucking ass even tried to deny it, I think he'd have blamed one of us if he'd have had the nerve. Mother would have killed him for soiling anyone of her son's names like that if he had.

So now we visit the good doctor whenever he demands it or we need more condoms. Come on; the perk of having a dad for a doctor is definitely free rubbers. Colors for every occasion; what fun.

Well by the fourth week of married bliss with Mr. and Mrs. Forks Police Chief and Sister Cock Tease, I needed a good dose of the bitter Doctor and a stock up on the essentials. Turns out the gruesome two-some, as I occasionally called my brothers, were up to visit the exiled parental unit too. A quick call to him had secured us an open afternoon appointment.

Since the break up that the lawyers had called the lotto win of the century due to the wages they earned, Father had been living in a penthouse apartment in Port Angeles. Sounded way swankier then it was, that was for sure. Really, it was a top floor apartment in a key accessed building. Stylish?

Anyway, it was a son's duty to visit the dad who fucked up and learn how not too, right?

Emmett was the designated driver for our outing. He was oldest, had the meaner looking car, full gas tank and Jazz and I couldn't be fucked to drive anyway. Fighting about the music was another thing.

My brothers and I share tastes in nothing except the cookies we had when I was like 7, those cookies still rock my taste buds when I think of them. Everything else was up to personal interpretation depending on which brother you spoke to at which time.

Jazz was a total vintage rock freak. To him, anything created after he was born was total shit and needed burning. I liked the classics and the stuff he blared was not classics. And the fact that it came off a record; fuck man, a record...where the hell did they make that shit these days?

Emmett was more a rap guy. Any rap and anything that could be rapped. He would even try it himself and he sucked to the worst possible extent. Sure, he could pull off the whole gangster thing if he did it silently. My big brother was not the most vocally equipped of people.

As for me musically, I was easy. Fuck, who am I kidding? I was easy in all respects. Picky and choosey, but easy pretty much summed me up for most respects.

So car rides shared were never a very music friendly affair.

Climbing up into Emmett's jeep, I was shoved into the back seat. Last born apparently equals backseat for forever. Jasper had a lifetime shot gun call that could never be broken. Fuck that shit, one day I'd get it.

The first part of the drive was accompanied by the radio and typical brother banter. Apparently my recent activities had been rather loud and Em entertained us with impressions of Jess, Katie and...well we all forgot the name of the girl from Wednesday.

What can I say? She obviously wasn't that memorable.

Jasper was quiet, too quiet for Jasper considering all the songs in the last twenty minutes had been popular at least since my birth. Normally, he'd be spitting feather about the lack of musical styles and individuality; or some other crap.

"Jazz, you switching music taste on us?" I asked, punching him less then lightly in the shoulder.

"More importantly are you switching teams on us, bro? Ain't seen you with any girls this week." Emmett cut in with his usual tact.

It was true though, normally Jazz's door revolved as much as mine and I hadn't even seen him with his Alice recently. He'd been avoiding me too, well I thought so anyway. If I was honest I was hardly the easiest person to get a hold of recently, trying to avoid the cock tease and the sweeter then sugar newlyweds was kind of full-time job.

I wasn't being paranoid, even now he answered Em's question and ignored mine apart from the slight shrug. Jeez, he could be so weird sometimes and right now I could almost swear he was hiding something from me. If only I could read his mind, figure out what he'd done. I knew he must have done something that he knew would piss me off - piss me right fucking off. Anything else he'd be flaunting in my face and enjoying every minute of my anger.

As brothers; some things weren't that different about our personalities and some totally were. We enjoyed pissing each other off as much as we enjoyed inflicting physical pain on each other.

Another fifteen minutes passed that felt longer because Emmett tried to rap along with the songs on the radio. Eventually we pulled up outside of our father's building. It was honestly a place I never thought I'd be visiting my father; in fact it was the last place I ever imagined him living. Even jail was first on the list before a apartment building; after he dabbled with selling prescription drugs on the side, it had been a definite possibility.

The three of us piled out of the jeep and met up on the side walk, each glancing up at the concrete, 70's monstrosity. No matter how many times we came, I think it gave us all the chills. Was it true you eventually became your father?

If it was, we were totally fucked.

Jeez, there was a future to look forward to.

I was going to spend the rest of my teenage years at home wanting to bang my sister all over the house, and my upper 40s living in a downtown concrete block... fuck, someone pass the vodka now.

We approached the glass doors and Emmett hit the button next to Dr. C Cullen's name. A buzz later and minimal pleasantries over the static-filled voice box and we were granted entrance through a simple click of the doors. _Just like jail_ was all I could think.

The neutral communal reception area led to elevators that smelled of lemon polish, which in turn brought us up to a floor identical to the other ones above and below it.

Visiting Carlisle was always interesting and I don't mean that in a necessarily good way. He'd gone down hill in the way middle aged rich men did; the vintage Aston Martin in his parking space, the different twenty-something blonde every night and the new gifts for his sons every visit.

I certainly didn't mind the gift part.

Entering the father's lair, the three of us glanced at each other before Emmett called out. Some things were the eldest's duty.

Carlisle entered the room and clasped us all in a very staged and theatrical group hug. We all knew instantly he wasn't alone. Enter this week's wanton vixen in a pant suit straight out the pages of Vogue. Her boobs were a sight out of the plastic surgeon's office; what can I say, I was a doctor's kid.

Step-mother material she wasn't. Fuckable assets she WAS! I knew Em and Jazz were eyeing her up in the exact same way as she crossed to Father and kissed his cheek.

Bella who?

Actually, I take that back.

Put Bella in that suit.

We'd have problems; big, huge problems no matter who or what was around.

The fuck toy left and we were left staring at Carlisle, not that we expected any explanations. He'd been treating us as men since we were thirteen. Teenage passing was a man ritual in our house.

"Boys." He said, crossing to the fridge and passing out cold ones.

Like I said, we were men. Everything needed a beer to be discussed.

"So, boys? How's your vacation been so far?" He asked, leaning back against the black marble counter top; a movement that both Jazz and Em copied while I preferred to lean against the wooded floor-to-ceiling pantry cupboard. "Do anything good?"

Seriously, since the divorce had been finalized this was how our visits were. No mention of Mother, the house, step daddy, the wedding; nothing out of school and personal health. Back home, Mother would avoid asking about him and merely inquire about the drive and the weather.

We were so far from the Brady Bunch that a GPS would still have us off the map.

Fucked up didn't even cover it.

And so the afternoon rolled on. A case of beer was demolished and the world according to school, college and future plans were all set. Emmett stopped after two beers.

We were fucked up, not stupid. None of us ever drove drunk. Come on, we had limits. And with Mother's new bed fellow - the Chief of Police - even _we_ wouldn't risk that.

Besides, Em needed to keep out of trouble with the law if he wanted to nail Rosalie on permanent basis.

He had thing to keep in prospective. Dumb witted brothers, eh?

The afternoon wore on and Carlisle supplied us all with candy of the multi-colored non-edible variety before our leaving. Mother bid us to brush our teeth, Father made sure we were gloved and regularly tested.

Who said our parental needs weren't covered?

Broken home, was it?

So we were each gifted with a bag of goodies. Carlisle never asked how long they lasted or what we had left. Guess he went with the old saying; like father, like sons. Anyway, these were sure to keep us all occupied.

Each of us left with a brand new touch screen ipod. Gifts rocked, shame the different music tastes wouldn't rock each other.

There was no hug for parting, just a smile and a see you later wave. We were men after all.

The ride home offered a little more entertainment and more mind ache to be covered with mindless sex. Emmett is a fucking ass and always asks the question you don't want to address.

Fuck if I had been born first and could have known then what I now know; then I'd have drowned the asshole at birth.

"So, whose gonna find a use for the candy with Sister Virgin first?" He asked to the now silent car. The radio was long since shut off save bugging us all.

Of course Brother Emmett had taken himself out of the running when he'd all but declared his engagement to Lady of the Night Hale at dinner a few weeks ago. He was totally pussy whipped. It was sad to see that of a former master.

"Well, she ain't my type. No chance." Was all Jasper offered in to the silence.

He may as well have held up a big red flag right there. I knew it. I knew him. He wanted her in some way. I didn't know how much he wanted her or what he would do to get her or what had happened, but I was jealous.

I was jealous of my brother.

"Jasper, something going on?" I sat closer to him, leaning towards his ear

"Cool it, lover boy, she ain't interested in this Cullen." Was all he offered.

Case closed! That was Jazz for you, man of mystery.

And I knew that was all I'd get.

Jazz is like a clam; the harder you push, the less he moves. Whatever had happened or he wanted to happen I knew wasn't an issue now. There was no defeat in his voice. He was a Cullen and that doesn't exist in our vocal range, but he wasn't going there that was for sure.

I let it drop. I let it be. He was my brother and no bitch would ever change that.

Getting home to a semi-darkened house was a relief. I think the whole car sighed. No dinner. No Spanish inquisition and on a personal note; no raging hard on from seeing Bella.

Then why the fuck did I climb the stairs to my room wishing I'd at least caught a glimpse of her? Even a fully clothed one would have satisfied me until morning.

Why the fuck did I want to see her?

What the hell was she to me other then a tease and a problem?

My head hit the pillow with those thoughts that night.

And as a result I woke up four hours later in a wet sticky mess.

Fuck her.

I hadn't had a wet dream since junior high.

There was no way I was letting her get to me; if I couldn't fuck her then I'd fuck everyone but her.

**.:Monday:.**

Some people can't wait to get back to school after a lengthy break. I was not one of those freaks. School was a wasteful break between sleep, sex and drinking. OK, yeah, I needed the grade for college and I needed the classes for networking any new girls. This year, fuck that, there was only one. My darling little sister.

Someone had a fucking sense of humor.

Forks was small. So the school was hardly private and prestigious, but surely we could pull more then one new girl that semester?

Where was my fucking break?

I'd been a good boy. I hadn't jumped her in the dark of night. I hadn't pulled a Newton and jacked off to her calling out his name at the height of solo passion. I'd performed a public service and satisfied the female population of the town.

What was my break?

Maybe a guy like me is permanently damned to Hell. So long as it came with a supply of fuckable women I really couldn't seem to care.

By Biology of the first day of term I had successfully managed to avoid _her_. And I was thanking whatever god I needed to for that mercy.

Talk about counting your blessings too early.

Biology.

Come on, like the irony of her been my 'sister' wasn't enough.

Mr. Banner had to go and piss all over my will power and resolve by assigning her to the seat next to me. Seriously, the bastard was only pissed off because I actually knew more than him. Ass..._hole_.

I caught her scent as she slipped into the seat next to me. She smelled like strawberries. Her hair and even her clothes. Did we even own that kind of detergent?

Could I add 'biology lab desk' to the list?

Was I counting?

Fuck it. Fuck it all. I wanted her. Here, home, the car, anywhere I could get her. And now I hated Biology, not that it was ever a real favourite before; but now I hated it.

"Edward will share his book, I'm sure." Banner said as she sat next to me.

I nudged the book to her and lent in. What can I say? I like punishment.

A whole fucking year of this crap; seriously? Could I cope with her been right next to me and not being able to touch? This was going to be hell on my sheets, on my head; on my cock and on the girls I fucked.

Christ, and it was only the first day of the semester.

* * *

**That's been our longest chapter thus far. Claps for travelchica!**

**Patience, my pretties. We'll get to the real action soon enough.**

**Review... and we'll add the Biology lab table to the list.**


	8. Chapter 8

***ducks the flying eggs and rotten tomatoes***

**Sorry this is so late. Totally, and completely my fault. If it weren't for my lovely co-writer, this chapter probably wouldn't exist. She's been on my ass to write it for a while, I just was having problems finding a muse. But today I sat myself down and wrote it without stopping for a break. It still took three hours, but all that matters is, its done.**

**Nothing exciting happens, but it fills in some backstory for Bella and sets up the next chapter. Which is what you've all been waiting for....**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella**

They say that school provides us with the truth and knowledge that we need to succeed in the adult world.

I say it provides us with distractions in order to prepare for the adulterous lives ahead of us.

Granted, Mr. Banner wasn't exactly eye-candy worthy, but my math teacher could've been plucked right from the pages of GQ. Totally and completely fuckable.

He made algebra sound naughty. Quite the accomplishment.

It was classes like these that helped distract me from actually doing any work.

But it wasn't my schoolwork that needed distracting from. It was Edward. By some cruel fate that was delivered from the heavens above, the school's lovely secretary Bertha decided it was a genius idea to place my _brother_ in the same biology class that I was in. And no physical prodding, cookie bribing, or life threatening words would get her fat fingers to budge and write my name in another time slot. Bitch.

Unfortunately she was only half the problem. Sure, we were in the same class, but I could always sit across the room from him and simply pretend he didn't exist.

When he wasn't right next to me, I found it rather easy.

Edward doesn't exist.

Done and done.

Apparently, Bertha and Mr. Banner were quite the diabolical team when they put their minds to it.

I wondered briefly if they were having some sort of illicit affair in the janitor's closet, because when I walked into biology that day he had a grin on his face that made me suspicious.

Instead of being a classroom away from my own personal hormone fucknator, I was placed in the seat next to him. At the same table. A foot apart. Right fucking next to me.

Bertha had to have told him. There wasn't enough bad luck in the world for anyone to end up with this kind of a situation.

Things like these were _planned_.

That's what I had to keep telling myself, in order to avoid throwing a textbook at Banner. Or my body at Edward.

_Dear Lord,_

_Please provide me with the strength and courage to endure the semester without succumbing to the devine temptation of ravaging my stepbrother on the shiny biology table that we work on._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

************************************

I used to dread going home after a day out because I knew I would have to come face to face with someone I loved to hate. But now it was a relief from the agonizing hours that I spent stuck in the same building - and now the same classroom - as him. I had already considered several different, yet ineffective, methods in order to get out of my current living situation.

Option one - move.

Well, that simply wouldn't work. To move would mean going back to live with my mother. And as much as I hate where I am now, living with Renee would only be worse.

Option two - legal emancipation.

The idea of living on my own and relying on myself was tempting, but it also meant leaving the money behind. I just got my hands on it, there was no was I was abandoning it.

Option three - doesn't exist.

That was what my brilliant mind had come up with. Either go to live with my pathetic excuse for a mother or live on my own. I suppose there is always the option of getting rid of Edward, but his mommy wouldn't let anything drive her perfect boy away. She had the money and the power to fix anything, and I was just a police chief's daughter.

I would have to suffer, as usual.

I didn't have control of anything in my life, and it drove me mad. When I lived with Renee my daily activities were hers. Whatever her schedule was, I had to follow. I ate when she ate, which was hardly at all. I slept when the schedule allowed, and nothing more. In the end I couldn't stand it anymore. I would either commit murder or force my mother to let me move. Unfortunately, she complied with the relocation.

Living with Charlie wasn't as bad, but I was still under a strict thumb. I was more free to do what I wanted, but it was still hell as far as I was concerned. So I reacted in the only way I knew how.

I rebelled. Excessively.

Not that Charlie was even aware of it. Renee knew how I was, and she turned a blind eye so she wouldn't have to deal with it or, god forbid, spend time with me. He truly believed I was a sweet, innocent little girl through and through. Instead, my time spent at Angela's studying was actually at one of James' parties getting drunk and high to the point of having no recollection of what I did the night before.

It was the only escape I had, the only way of controlling my life.

It was ridiculous.

It was all I had.

I wasn't going to be one of those high school girls that turned to an eating disorder to take control of who they were. I loved food too much.

Dropping my school bag on the floor beside the counter, I was glad the house was empty, even temporarily until the boys came back from class as well. Privacy and silence was hard to come by while living in the Cullen house, so even five minutes alone was a blessing.

Despite having the entire house to myself, I retreated to my room on the second floor and flopped down face first on my bed. It was soft and inviting and any other day I would have succumbed to its temptation and fallen asleep for a few hours. Today I couldn't. I was restless and fucking irritated, which hardly helped with relaxation.

I got up from the bed and huffed at nothing, putting my hands on my hips for no reason other than to show my desk how annoyed I was.

Silence filled the air and I wondered how long it would last.

Out of curiosity, I crossed my room to check the calendar that hung on my wall.

Charlie was at work for another couple of hours, Esme was in Seattle overnight shopping with one of her snobby friends, and the boys were at soccer tryouts.

I had the house to myself for a little longer than I had initially thought.

God seemed to be particularly generous today.

I would have to send him a thank-you letter or something. Generosity like that can't go unacknowledged.

With not much to do, my mind started to wander.

I thought for a minute about Edward's piano. It was something that I had been dying to touch, but I never had the time alone to do it. If he ever caught me in the same room as it, my head would be on a spike outside the doorway as an example. He loved the chunk of wood more than he loved himself, which was saying a lot.

I think he even had a name for it, but I'm sure he would shave my head in my sleep if I ever asked about it.

Taking the golden opportunity that was given, I took the stairs to the third floor two at a time and came to a skidding stop outside the door. I tried the handle.

Unlocked.

I was beginning to feel wary about how my luck just seemed to keep adding up. I walked cautiously across the room in case of any booby traps or newly polished wooden floors, because we all know how fucking dangerous those bastards are. But everything seemed perfectly normal.

The piano sat in the middle of the room.

It seemed innocent enough.

Would one of the keys explode if I touched it?

With Edward's diabolical mind, I wouldn't be surprised.

I delicately pulled out the bench, careful to not let it scrape the floor, and sat down in the middle of it.

I stared at the musical instrument in front of me, and it felt as if it would crumble if I so much as breathed too heavily on it.

Was I really going to touch his piano?

Was I really even questioning myself about it?

I was Isabella fucking Swan, and I did whatever the hell I wanted.

Resting my fingers on the keys, I was surprised at the smoothness of them against my skin.

The sound they emitted was even sweeter.

While living with Renee, the only thing I had wanted was a piano. Much to my surprise, I had gotten what I asked for.

Much to my dismay, she sold it a few months later. Spring cleaning, or some other pathetic excuse to justify her actions.

Sitting in front of his piano, playing the keys, it felt so right.

So natural.

I was reminded of what it felt like to actually achieve something other than a few good grades or a decent high.

I began to play one of the few songs that I still had memorized in my head. I missed a key here and there, but eventually and smoothly slipped back into the groove that I had succeeded in mastering all those years ago.

Before now, I never realized how much I missed playing.

And for the first time, I was glad Edward was my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, THANK YOU to anyone who is still reading this. It is completely my fault that this fic hasn't been updated in FOREVER. Personal problems arose from the loss of a friend and I've finally decided to get my shit together and toughen up. Our Bella and Edward need some lovin'!**

**Major props to Travelchica, my co-author. Without her, I don't know if I ever would have gotten back to writing this fic. She kept the fire going under my ass, even if I was a hopeless case. Thanks darling, you saved this fic.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Everyone else wanted to be out in the middle of the game, but I preferred to take care of the goal. I was only here to keep up the united front of the Cullen Brothers.

Did we really all have to be fucking jocks? Not like it made a difference as far as getting laid was concerned.

Anytime, any place, anyone.

So, I'd skipped out. I wasn't going to risk my pianist fingers while blocking a goal shot. Screw that.

I wasn't exactly Mozart, but I wasn't stuck on chopsticks either.

With Jazz up for center and Big Em up for anything that involved tackling the other team, I figure Forks high school soccer was pretty much covered for Cullens this season.

Heading home in the Volvo all I could think of was letting off some steam with a little Chopin, not listening; playing. I had Linkin Park blasting as I drove above the speed limit down the dirt road towards home.

It made a change to blast all other thoughts out of my head.

Scratch that.

These days the only thought in my head was her. My darling little 'sister'. If I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking of the things I wanted to do to her.

Touch. Kiss. Feel. Fuck.

Be fucked by.

She was in my head twenty-four fucking seven. No amount of other pussy could get her out.

The house looked empty as I pulled up in front of the porch. No doubt there'd be some party tonight I'd need that car for; why put it away?

Fuck, how looks could be deceiving.

I set one foot over the door step of home sweet home and was assaulted by a noise I'd never been on the outside of hearing.

Piano music.

Who the fuck listened to piano music in my family?

Mom, but she was at some committee meeting about something, somewhere...

The brothers never would, and they weren't home if they did.

The step-father I doubted even knew a piano piece other then the Entertainer from ring tones.

Bella, well I didn't even know anything about her music tastes.

Bella? Piano music?

My train of thought had carried me to the foot of the stairs, but I was still at a loss.

Was piano music Bella's thing?

The only piano I mentioned to her was my own and its location being out of bounds.

Bella, and my piano. That was a familiar image in my head, always with me and her on top of the sleek wooden instrument.

Right in the middle of the staircase it hit me. The music was too clear. It rang too true. It sounded too real.

Someone was playing _my_ piano. MY PIANO.

Anger ripped through me like a fat hooker busting out a cheap corset; quick and messy.

Funny how the anger let me process who would be playing.

No one played in my family.

Esme listened.

The brothers ignored.

The step-father probably didn't even know how to open it. Ignorant heathen!

Again, she was on my mind.

Bella.

Bella?

Did she play the piano?

I knew so little about her as a person. All I did know was the color of her chest and her ability to tease almost as well as myself.

Anger didn't subside for long.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I sprinted down the hallway towards the room that held the music maker at a great speed – I really should consider track as my jock sport.

Whoever was playing was an amateur, that much was clear. The timing was off, and the notes slipped in places.

It was Bella, it had to be. Everyone else was somewhere else, with someone else.

I didn't know her plans, ever.

I slammed the door open and the music stopped. The door rebounded back off the wall. I knew there would be a dent. The door bounced off my still out stretched hand and I knew there would be a slight ache later.

It was her.

Bella.

Bella sat behind my piano a look of shock on her face as she looked at me.

Shock to recognition to something I could place.

Indifference.

I didn't care.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Anger?

"I told you at the wedding that the piano wasn't to be touched."

Smug?

"Get off it, now."

Boredom?

I didn't care what the other emotion was as I crossed the room. Holding the lid and shoving her hands off the keys, I shut it with a more gentle force than the opening of the door.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I spat her name

"What are _you_ doing, Edward?" She retorted.

Immature and amateur.

"I asked first. And this is my house."

OK, so in an argument with her maybe I lacked maturity too. Call it fight fire with fire.

"Quite obviously, playing the piano. And it's my house too." She stated the obvious without looking at me. Suddenly her nails were more interesting. "What are you doing home?"

"Not playing soccer." So obvious was how the conversation would go, who was I to argue? "What are you doing with my piano?"

"Playing it."

"Badly," I told her. It may not have been obvious to her, but it was to me.

"Fuck you." She said, finally looking at me. "What's the matter? Soccer a bit too rough for you, pretty boy? Didn't want to mess up your hair?"

"Fuck you." So we shared words. I wouldn't mind sharing a few other things with her. "What's the matter? No Mike to screw today?"

OK, so throwing out the idea of her and Mike might have been more childish then she was being, but it punished me too. The idea made me sick to my stomach. She could do better. Hell, she deserved better.

"What, no Jessica, Lauren, Jayden, or Katie to play with today? I could go on but I'd grow tired of trying to remember all the whores you screwed."

The names she threw out were past conquests and not that far past, but did she really think I was without a screw? Yeah, so I was, but it was by choice. I'd been busy like that for the past few weeks, a guy needed a break; occasionally.

"They're not here, but you are." I winked. We were both teasers, but it was all fun.

"Observation and being obvious are your strong points, huh? Well, something has to be when all else you got is cheap, easy lays."

That last comment stung. I was selective about my screws; usually.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

She leaned towards me, an arrogant smirk on her face. Her voice dropped to a near-whisper, "What, don't you like it?"

I didn't need this, not now. I'd wanted the house to myself and a little piano time. What I got was the cranky bitch and her attitude.

"Just get of the piano and piss off." I told her, grabbing her arms and helping her up with force, but still gentle. Not that she deserved it.

"Fuck off, Edward. Don't touch me." She pushed herself up and tried to shrug off my hand.

I hadn't accounted for the closeness. The turn on from fighting. The desire, the want, the must have.

She faced the piano as she stood. The whole side of her body brushed against the front of mine.

I hadn't accounted for the touching. The brushing of her fabric-covered body on mine.

I hadn't realized how fucking tight my jeans were till my cock strained at the fabric. Jeez, I had to get this straight jacket off my junk.

Little Miss Cock Tease had to have felt it.

She looked at me.

I looked down at her.

I wanted those lips on mine. I wanted to feel her tongue in my mouth. I wanted to feel her body tight against mine.

I wanted her.

Touching, kissing, sex, fucking; it was all instinct. No thinking involved.

I wasn't thinking when I lent down to her and pushed my lips to hers. I wasn't thinking as my hands gripped the back of her neck and her waist.

I wasn't thinking when I pulled her to me.

I wasn't thinking until she kissed me back and then all I was thinking was how much I wanted this.

* * *

**BPOV**

It truly was fucking ridiculous.

All I could think of was how disgustingly cliche this entire fiasco was. Twisted, too. After all, in the eyes of society, we were brother and sister.

Siblings who wanted to fuck each other senseless despite the dire warnings from mommy and daddy.

I resisted the best I could. Hell, I put a shitload of effort into it, and that's saying a lot coming from me.

But when his lips met mine, any shot I had at avoiding temptation was tossed out the window faster than Paris Hilton's acting career. He had been too close to begin with, but physical contact was the end of me. It wasn't something I could simply walk away from.

I knew that once I touched his piano I was asking for trouble, but I had no reason to believe that I would get caught in the first place. It didn't even register that he was home when he was supposed to be at soccer practice until it was too late, and by then I didn't give a shit. As long as no one else was home to witness the groping and sucking face that was taking place, it was fine by me.

My hands eagerly made their way to his sexified bronze hair, the very same hair that I fantasized about touching.

Touching.

Pulling.

Threading my fingers through...

You get the point.

And here I was, doing just that and then some. I was very aware of his hands that gripped my waist and cupped my neck, and couldn't help but ache for more. He was absolutely intoxicating in every way, and there was no way I was going to pass this up. Who knew if it would ever happen again?

My breathing quickened as my ass found the edge of the piano, realizing that he had been pushing against me and now had me pinned against his precious baby.

Apparently it wasn't so precious when his dick had something to say about it.

Not that I was complaining.

Words of protest were the farthest things from my mind.

I could feel him hard and ready as he pressed into me, and there was nothing else that I wanted at that moment other than him.

His fingers easily undid the buttons on my shirt, and it was in that moment that I realized what I had become.

An easy piece of meat.

A submissive.

A bitch panting in heat...

I wasn't supposed to be like all the others. I _wasn't_ like the others.

I wasn't going to be easy, and I certainly wasn't going to beg for it.

Or drop to my knees on command like a fucking brainwashed cult member.

That shit was best kept for the professionals, like Lauren Mallory.

I gripped his hair and pulled his head back, breaking the contact that I dreamed about. Despite my actions, his hand remained firm on my hip, soon joined by the other. The look of utter confusion was apparent on his face, and in any other situation I would have felt triumph in such success.

But this time, I felt like the loser.

Shaking my head every so slightly, I pulled out of his grasp and slid out from under him.

I buttoned my shirt quickly as I walked towards the door, leaving him confused and alone by the piano.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as I left without saying a word.

* * *

**AN: I know I don't deserve it, but pwetty pwease review for us? Y'all are fantastic, even just to read this. Updates will hopefully be more regular now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Boo, we're back.

Enjoy ;)

--------------------

**EPOV**

My hands were in the place they'd wanted to be since the wedding. Since I truly, sincerely thanked God for my height as I gazed down her dress and locked on her amazing, pale breasts.

I gripped and fondled under her shirt. It had to come off, I wanted her naked. I wanted my dear 'sister' naked and on my piano.

I wanted her.

She had a forceful streak that I welcomed as she pulled her head back by my hair and I wondered where her lips were going. My chest? My neck? ...My cock?

Could I be that lucky?

Apparently not.

She pulled away and pushed away.

She buttoned her shirt.

What the fuck?

She walked away from me.

Who the _fuck_ did she think she was?

I was Edward Cullen, girls didn't walk away from me. A girl had never walked away from me.

For a few minutes I stared after her, my fingers still tingled from touching her skin. My pants were still tight. I needed out of my damn jeans.

She'd felt so soft, something I now wasn't. Her tongue felt so right as it darted in my mouth.

I needed her back. I needed a release.

And never had I been so careful about opening a girl's shirt. I'd wanted to rip it off and fling it aside. With her, Bella, my 'sister', I didn't want to rush it.

I sneered at how slow I'd been. With any other girl I'd have had her pants off before she could think about pushing me off. Then she wouldn't have wanted to resist.

Bitch.

Fuck her. I hadn't, but I was done.

Done. Over. The old heave-ho. I wasn't going to waste my time, because she wasn't worth it.

I stomped from the room slamming the door less gently then I had when I'd entered the room. I headed to my room and straight into my bathroom.

Ten minutes, several Kleenex and a towel later, I certainly felt relieved, but not how I'd have preferred it. Jacking off, that was something for losers, something I wasn't.

What had she driven me too? After a five minute peep show she had turned me into Eric Yorkie who clung to his Dungeons & Dragons book tighter than any woman.

I didn't even need any magazines. I could still feel her touch and kiss.

The memory of the feeling of her body against mine was all I needed to push me over the edge.

If I wasn't so mad I might have been thankful. I'd have been humiliated to have come that fast with her.

Sure, I could have made a phone call and had a girl there, but I didn't want just any girl.

Lauren, Katie, Jayden, Angela and all the others were just boring for me. Same old, same old. You can't teach an old bitch new tricks.

I wanted _her_.

Bella.

I wanted the one girl I couldn't have. The one who apparently didn't want me.

Fuck her, I repeated.

I sat there forever; well at least till it got dark, just thinking about what had happened.

I asked myself questions I'd never thought about before.

Had I moved too fast?

Gone too far?

Had I lost my touch?

Then I got angry, who was she to make me think these thoughts? Who was she to walk away from me?

Me, Edward Cullen.

Girls at school wanted me. Girls in college wanted me.

Hell, I had cougars that wanted me.

Eventually I heard the others in the house; Emmett's booming laughter, Jasper's booming music. As I left my room and headed down stairs I heard mother and Officer Daddy in the kitchen exchanging pleasantries.

I didn't see her; I didn't want to see her. Ever.

I tried every excuse I could think of to be excused from the delightful 'family' dinner.

Homework. Study date. Already eaten. Oil change. School meeting. Tutoring. Blue balls.

I didn't mention piano practice, or piano playing, or piano anything. I didn't want to think about the piano or the piano room or music.

The piano meant her. Her meant desire. _Refuse desire._

Refusal. Anger. Desire. Anger.

Fuck her.

I didn't want to sit across the dinner table from Bella when all I could think about was her kiss and the feel of her skin. That initial taste was like a drug to me, it made me crave more, but I knew I couldn't let myself lose control around her again. Especially when I had to focus on forcing down supper as quickly as possible.

I wasn't going to let myself lose control with her.

I wasn't going to lust after her and let her image fuel more self-releasing evenings with the Kleenex.

I wasn't going to want her.

I wasn't going to think about our shared, brief encounter.

I wasn't even going to look at her.

Then she walked into the dinning room for 'family' dinner and everything went out of the window.

Fuck her.

Fuck it

As if.

Fuck _me_, I was smitten. Hooked. Screwed.

Every dinner after that was the same. My eyes glued to the plate, mumbled answers and no offer of conversation.

I couldn't look at her. Wouldn't look at her.

I had turned into a fucking coward.

As soon as my last piece of food entered my mouth, I was out of there. I didn't ask, I didn't wait, I didn't clear the table.

Breakfasts were easy. I skipped them and ate at school. Got up early and ate alone. Got up late, ate alone and smiled sweetly at the school receptionist to keep away the tardy mark.

My smile was always a winner on the plump woman; a wannabe cougar.

School was a varying story.

Lunch was easy. There was always another girl to feign interest towards. Always some girl throwing herself at me. A smile, a nod and a smart comment kept them crowding.

Then there was Biology. The one subject I had to share with her. Not just share, but sit with. Right next to her. Elbows touching. Legs nudging.

Skipping wasn't an option. Dr. Daddy wouldn't really care; my grades would still be A's. Officer Daddy was a different matter. He was just looking for an excuse to assert his new father role over one of the Cullen boys.

If he was going to bust my balls for something I was going to make sure it was something better then skipping fucking Biology.

So I endured it. The whole lesson.

I could smell her strawberry shampoo as her hair fell like a curtain between us.

I knew what it felt like to tangle my fingers in that hair. I wanted to tangle my fingers in her hair again.

Every Biology lesson was hell.

I didn't do well with temptation.

I wanted her.

The bell would hardly begin to ring before I was up and out of my seat. I needed to get away from her before I lost control.

Right there against the desk. My hand in her hair. My lips on her neck. My body against hers.

Getting out of the biology room was hard with my junk straining against the zipper of my pants.

I didn't lose control.

I had to have her.

I stuck it out till Saturday night.

There was some party in town that Em and Jazz just had to be at. Actually, all of the Cullen boys were invited, but I passed. I didn't need a party with scarcely clothed girls. I only wanted to see one girl scarcely clothed.

Preferably naked.

Mother and daddy had a dinner and drinks meeting in Port Angeles and were staying over.

Officer Daddy was on duty, no doubt covering the party. Cruising to catch my brothers before their DUI's. Shame he was more likely to catch them behind the wheel getting a blow job or in the back seat having sex than driving drunk. My brothers weren't that stupid.

The house was empty.

Just me, or so I thought.

I hadn't seen her to ask. If I'd seen her in any kind of party clothing I may have jumped her right there regardless of the audience.

So, I didn't know where she was. Or who she was with and that drove me crazy. I thought of her with Mikey Newton and cringed. Anger ran through me at the thought of her with James, the asshole of the town.

I wanted her.

TV left me bored. The internet offered nothing but the temptation of porn. And my piano still laid untouched after my last exploit on it. With all that tossed aside, I headed to her room.

I had to know.

Fuck her.

I had to know if she was here, there in the same house, alone with me.

If she wasn't there I know I'd have a night alone ahead of me. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my thoughts from her and my hands off myself. I was too wound up, too charged.

Fuck her. Fuck I wanted to. Badly.

I didn't bother knocking. I doubted she'd even be there.

I pushed the door open and walked in.

I nearly tripped over my own feet. There, on the bed, dressed only in a tank top and ridiculously small shorts that would pass as underwear, was Bella. Her dark hair covered most of her face as her head was bent over a textbook.

Studying.

On a party night.

Was she trying to kill me?

I couldn't help myself, the cockiness just took a life of its own.

"Bella.." I smirked, walking into her room as if I did it everyday. It would piss her off greatly, guaranteed.

"No party tonight? Maybe you can be my entertainment; everything else is just so boring."

I smirked again, dropping my fine ass down on the foot of her bed. I leaned back on my elbows, meeting her now-angry stare with one of pure arrogance.

"So, where were we? The piano, wasn't it?"

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Props to those who find the reference to **Cullenary Education: Forks Sex Ed** by **MarcyJ!**


End file.
